Desperate Gamble
by Atelier Meta
Summary: Alucard broods on his current situation in 2035. Takes place just before the beginning of Aria of Sorrow. Oneshot, second fic, again don't be TOO harsh.


My second fic! This time, it's a Castlevania one. It's a heck of a lot shorter than my first one, though. It takes place RIGHT before Aria of Sorrow, when Genya Arikado (who will be referred to as Alucard) is about to transport Soma and Mina to his father's castle. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't anything related to the game series Castlevania or Bram Stoker's _Dracula_.

* * *

The streets were chaotic. Crowds tore through other crowds as the people of Japan fought to get a clear view at the coming eclipse. The excited babble of the people overlapped the honks of the cars as drivers attempted to make their way home. Those who held no interest in the eclipse still had the misfortune of slipping through the gaggle of citizens as they tried to scurry to their homes. If a person were to find a specific individual in this chaos, he or she would find his task horrendously difficult. 

However, if said person turned out to be half-vampire and also happened to possess ancient magical arts unknown to the current world, said task would then be no trouble at all.

Using his dark magic to create a path through the hordes of mortals as well as to pinpoint the current location of his target, Alucard casually strolled through the crowds as if he was simply talking a walk. His clothes, which consisted of a black business suit, pants, and dress shoes, all as dark as the night, contrasted with his pale skin. He had the appearance of a man who would ruthlessly complete his mission at all costs. All in all, Alucard had the appearance of someone that one would definitely regret crossing paths with.

Which was exactly how he wanted to present himself during his temporary time on Earth. Humans of this day and age were much more arrogant than the times in which he assisted the Belmonts of the past.

At least he found a worthy companion that acted as a guide of sorts to this new world. Yoko Belnades, a descendant of Sypha Belnades, one of Alucard's old companions, was a witch as well as a member of the church that resided at the Hakuba Shrine. Though she was a little on the playful side, something that irritated the hybrid vampire to no end, he was thankful that she was working with him. Yoko had gone on ahead to the castle to locate Graham, leaving Alucard to his part of the plan.

_The plan…_Alucard thought, _more like a gamble. A desperate one._

When Alucard revealed his intentions to the witch, they had spent some time formulating a plan to keep Dracula's powers from men with evil ambitions (both agreed that the count's powers could not be contained forever). When a cult leader by the name of Graham Jones entered the castle, Yoko researched the cult using some sort of mechanism called the Internet, something that was beyond Alucard's understanding (Yoko had teased him repeatedly during the many times he had attempted to utilize the many modern artifacts of this time). When it was revealed that Graham thought himself to be Dracula, Alucard knew they had to react quickly lest Graham released the terrible evil of his father. Yoko volunteered to try and slow Graham down while the hybrid vampire searched for a pure soul, but one that was matching Dracula's magic. It was, in his opinion, the best method for slowing down his father's resurrection but it also meant hoping that his chosen candidate would try to suppress his powers instead of essentially becoming the King of the Vampires.

So he found himself slowly trailing the soul he had chosen. They had left the busy streets behind and the boy was now making his way towards the Hakuba Shrine along a vacant highway. It would be very easy for him to notice his stalker so Alucard had switched to his bat form and took to flying amongst the trees to the side in order to help camouflage his appearance.

From what he had gathered so far, his name was Some Cruz, a simple high school exchange student living in Japan. There were no tragic happenings, extravagant events or extreme situations in his life. Even his soul WAS similar to his father's, his life demanded no extraordinary circumstances. The thought of what he was about to do almost pained Alucard's human heart. Despite his current form, his mother's words still echoed in his mind.

_Do not hate humans. If you cannot live with them, then at least do them no harm. For their's is already a hard lot._

He mentally sighed as he subconsciously continued to fly. What he was doing may very well go against his mother's last wishes. He kept telling himself it was for the good of mankind but in his mind, it _still_ didn't justify his methods.

_The boy never asked to be part of the great war between my father and the long line of Belmonts_, Alucard thought, _much less _inherit _my father's powers…_

Just then, he realized that Soma had reached the stairs of the Hakuba Shrine. Clearing his mind of any doubt, he starting calling forth the magic at his disposal while Soma started to ascend the stairs. As he began to send the boy as well as himself to Castlevania, his magic-senses abruptly notified him that another human, a girl whom he recognized as Mina Hakuba, was at the shrine as well. He couldn't send the boy without sending _her _as well. As he slowly came to comprehend that he was about to disrupt not one mortal life but _two, _Alucard firmly reinstated his efforts in transporting the two teens, as well as himself, to his father's castle. He managed to catch sight of a bright light suddenly engulfing both Soma and Mina before a similar light overwhelmed him as well. As he felt the magic carry him towards his father's castle, he made one last prayer to his mother.

_Mother…please forgive me for directly involving the humans in the fight against my father. But understand that I do this for the good of mankind. I'll use all of my efforts to ensure that my father will not terrorize the mortals through the use of another. Again, I plead your forgiveness._

The light soon faded and, as Alucard transformed back to his human form, he found himself in the familiar entrance of Castlevania. In front of him were the two unconscious forms of Soma and Mina.

Without pausing, Alucard turned and faced a single door that led to the interior of the castle, guarding the teens from any stray monsters that may have reacted to their presence. He would stand guard until both teens were awake and then he would send Soma to the throne room, with himself watching the boy from the shadows to make sure Soma reached his destination safely.

It was time to see if the gamble paid off. And to see if he was forced to fight his own father again.

* * *

And that's the end! Please review to let me know what you thought of this! Plus, let me know if I made any mistakes, too.  



End file.
